


Bodhi Rook and the Red Sock Disaster

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Bodhi Rook and the Red Sock Disaster

Bodhi’s cheeks were red and his chest was heaving as he went off on Cassian, who was upset about his most recent load of laundry coming back tinged pink.

“And it wasn’t even like I put that red shirt in! It was someone else’s! I feel guilty about being given clothing in the first place, and then it’s ruined!”

Cassian thought it was adorable. No one would care about Bodhi’s pink laundry, though Bodhi did have every right to be upset and Cassian empathized with the man, but he just wanted Bodhi to be happy. Without a word of warning, he scooped Bodhi up into his arms.

“Cassian! What are you  _ doing?!”  _

Cassian kissed Bodhi’s cheek in rapid succession. “You’re cute when you’re mad.”

Bodhi squirmed in Cassian’s arms. “No-I’m-not! Put me down!”

As Cassian turned to set Bodhi down on their bed, he lost his footing and they both tumbled on top. Bodhi and Cassian dissolved into giggles. When they finally calmed down, Cassian brushed a finger over Bodhi’s cheek.

“Still mad?” Cassian asked.

Bodhi smiled softly. “No. Thanks, Cassian. Oh and by the way, some of your laundry is pink now, too.”

Cassian couldn’t help but laugh. “At least we’ll be matching! We can start a new standard dress look!”

  
  



End file.
